Cyborg awakening
by Big Bad T
Summary: Cyborgs creation and first thoughts


ONLINE

That was the first word the figure saw flash across a black screen. Then it disappeared and it was black again. An empty, quiet void with only the feeling of it's own insides slowly clicking and turning. Then static covered the black screen, and it heard something else.

"You are Cyborg Noodle." The voice said. "Can you hear me?"

The figure could hear the voice through it's audio receivers, but there was still no vision, only static.

The voice spoke again…it sounded rough and frustrated. "I said CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

The figure-Cyborg Noodle is what it had been called did not know how to respond. It could hear it's own internal gears and parts clicking and turning. The voice spoke again.

"Bloody hell, nod your head if you can hear me."

The Cyborg could feel it's pistons and gears turning as it's head slowly moved down and up again. It could still see only static.

"Great! Knew we'd get there in the end. OK lets see if we can get your eyes working eh?"

Cyborg could then feel something else, the sound of somebody-probably the voice- fiddling with the back of it's head.

"Lets see how this is."

The static that had been present since the Cyborg awoke now started to clear. It could make out the outline of a room, though it was not that clear. Static was still present and the room itself was blurry and in black and white. The voice that had been speaking the whole time was grumbling something.

"Who knew building a Cyborg out of rubbish would be hard? OK lets try this."

Something clicked, and the static cleared a bit but now the room was even more blurry and had turned bright pink.

"Alright, you stupid thing. Lets see how this works."

Cyborg suddenly felt something else, a loud *thud* and something hard hitting it's head. The vision now seemed to clear up, but it's head still felt funny after being smacked.

Over the room flashed more words.

PRIMARY BRAIN FUNCTIONS ACTIVATED.

"Excellent!" The voice said from behind. "Well seems like this is working out after all."

The words vanished again and Cyborg now looked at the room it was in, or at least straight ahead to what it could see. A tool box was lying not to far away, and the floor was covered in wires, screws, and random junk. Near the door was a big blue box with a glass door that had something hanging inside it…something humanoid. On the actual room door was a mirror which let the Cyborg see itself.

What is saw was something that it somehow knew would make others scarred(how it knew these things it did not know). There was a body with the attached head, but no arms or legs. The Cyborg was skinless, with the torso opened up like a cupboard exposing all it's gears and wires inside. It's head was a skeletal face staring at the mirror, unable to express any emotion and the only signs of life were it's eyes moving back and forth as it examined the room. Also in the mirror Cyborg could see a tall green man behind it, doing something with it's exposed brain, while the top part of the skull was sitting on the floor next to him. Wires and tubes were hooked up to it's unfinished body.

"Right then." The man said walking in front of the Cyborg. "Now that you can think, hear, and see it's time for me to introduce myself. I am Murdoc Niccals, your creator."

Cyborg somehow already knew this, the data that had been put into it's brain contained all the info it needed on Murdoc. Words flash before it's eyes again.

IDENTIFIED: MURDOC NICCALS…BASS PLAYER OF GORILLAZ…MASTER COMMAND…GOD.

"You know me don't you?" Murdoc asked, he already knew the answer to the question obviously but was just asking to make sure.

The Cyborg nodded it's head again. It opened it's mouth to try and say something but all that came out was a loud BUZZ and lots of clicks from it's throat.

"Voice box hasn't been added yet, or a face for that matter. Still, I hope this all works out."

Cyborg continued to stare ahead and Murdoc walked behind it again.

"Well, now that I know your working. I'm going to put you in sleep mode for a bit. Let you review all that data and stuff I added in."

Cyborg's world suddenly went dark again and as Murdoc had said, it's many files of data was being reviewed. In the time that it slept, the Cyborg learnt everything it needed to know about Gorillaz, it's members, who it was based on(the guitarist Noodle which also identified the Cyborg as female). It also reviewed all it's skills as a guitarist and as a weapons expert and fighter. The in what felt like only a few seconds, it awoke again.

Cyborg was now taller, and could feel arms and legs had been attached. After activating her Murdoc had walked over to the blue box.

"Figured you should be awake for this. Ready for a face?"

Murdoc opened the blue box and Cyborg could now see what the humanoid thing was. It was an empty skin, with the blue box evidently being a freezer. The skin itself seemed to be cut open down the back and was missing the face(and by extension: the head) Murdoc had mentioned.

Murdoc looked at the skin he pulled out(it was on a coat hanger) and then looked at Cyborg.

"Oh that's right, face is separate you know. Still it'll be good to have some skin won't it eh? The first suit anyone wears is their birthday suit."

Murdoc laughed at his own joke and walked over to Cyborg.

"Now, this will sting a bit…"

That was an understatement if there ever was one. Cyborg felt a sting on it's arms. Not pain in the human sense of the word, but for a Cyborg it was uncomfortable. Murdoc was applying some sort fluid which would attach the skin to the Cyborg's body. But it was still unpleasant regardless. After about an hour(the Cyborg got used to the sting after five minutes) Murdoc began stitching up the skin on Cyborg's back. This was another type of sting. At this point Cyborg wondered why her master had given her a type of pain receptor. But did not question it openly.

"Finished!" Murdoc exclaimed, standing back to view his work. "No, silly me. You still have a head to be put on, don't you? Hang on."

Murdoc pulled something else out the Freezer. The skin that would be put on Cyborg's head. But still no face. The head skin however also had a wig attached to it.

"Not long now, almost there….DONE!"

Murdoc then grabbed something out of a box and screwed it onto the Side of Cyborg's head.

"There we go. Now just have to close this and you can take a look at yourself."

The face plate that Murdoc has put on closed shot and for the first time Cyborg could express itself. It smiled, and with it's mouth open it could hear it's gears click inside and a voice spoke:

"Noodle."

Murdoc smiled too. "Fantastic!"

Murdoc walked over to the door(which had been open the whole time) and closed it, revealing the mirror and allowing the completed Cyborg to view herself for the first time.

This time, what the Cyborg saw starring back at her was a small Japanese girl, under five feet tall and with blue/black hair which seemed greasy and stringy due to it being a wig. It's skin had many lines going down it, indicating where it had to be stitched, and it's face had a cold blank expression. No longer smiling. However it still had many tubes and wires attached, the connection points looking odd against the realistic pink skin.

Cyborg also felt something else, like it was missing something. The human instinct it possessed told it this(not the programming oddly enough), and felt like it had to drew it's arms across it's chest, it felt strange and awkward…especially with Murdoc standing there.

"Whets wrong with you? OH BLOODY HELL!" Murdoc slapped his palm to his face. "I FORGOT TO MAKE YOU SOME CLOTHES!"

END


End file.
